Money Can't Buy Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Can Scrooge find romance ? Anything is possible...


Money Can't Buy Love  
  
Note; This is my first Ducktales inspired fan-fiction. I was particularly moved by the episode where Scrooge has amnesia and falls in love with Fenton Crackshell's mother. I always wondered if a miser ever longs for human companionship rather than capital companionship...In this short story, I believe I shall do my best to uncover Scrooge's hidden "heart of gold".  
  
"It was blood, sweat an' tears that earned me my cash."—Scrooge to his cousin, Gladstone Gander.  
  
"You're dead for a real long time. You just can't prevent it. So, if money can't buy happiness, I'll guess I'll have to rent it."—Some lyrics from "Weird Al" Yankovic's "This Is the Life".  
  
"It warms me wallet to see my two best fry cooks working so hard."—Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob Squarepants, "Employee of the Month".  
  
Chapter 1—An Empty Space  
  
Scrooge McDuck was busily counting his daily earnings, but something wasn't right. He felt no satisfaction in carefully counting his gold, as if money didn't have the appeal that it used to have when he began life as a successful businessman. He called Mrs. Beakley into his office. "Yes, Sir ? You called me ?", she questioned, bringing the usual tea and chocolate chip cookies. "Yes, I did Mrs. Beakley. I never asked for tea and cookies, but I do appreciate the thought. I am a little peckish.", Scrooge admitted. Mrs. Beakley poured out some hot Earl Grey in a delicate china cup, along with homemade cookies on a golden-lined plate for her employer. Scrooge didn't seem to enjoy the delicious tea and delectable cookies. "Something the matter, Sir ?", Mrs. Beakley questioned, becoming concerned. She had never seen Mr. McDuck so down and out before. "Actually, yes there is. I dunna know why, but for some queer reason I am not finding much joy in counting my gold. It's like I have this empty space in my heart. No matter what I try to do, I can't seem to fill it. Even a swim in me money bin isn't enough to patch this hole in my heart.", Scrooge confessed, his eyes beginning to become wet with tears. It had been quite some time since Mrs. Beakley had seen him cry, but Scrooge wasn't ashamed to show emotions. After all he himself said, "A real man isn't afraid to bear the weight of his heart. The world may laugh, but let it laugh." Mrs. Beakley handed him a handkerchief and he loudly blew his nose upon it and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know, your nephews and niece always enjoy your company. Maybe I could call them and they could come over...", she began. "I appreciate the thought, Mrs. Beakley, but spending time with the lads just won't do...", Scrooge replied. "Are you ill ? You're always happy to see the boys, what's wrong ?", she asked, becoming even more concerned. "I'm...lonely. Money is a bonny companion, but it is not a good conversationalist. I have always wanted the chance to court a woman, but I fear I may be too old...", Scrooge said, sighing, his beak sagging to form a morose frown. "You're never too old to find romance. Perhaps you can place your name in the personals in the Duckburg Newspaper. It's a start. If you need suggestions, I'll be nearby.", Mrs. Beakley said, cheerfully. Then, as if a spark of inspiration had shocked him, the clouds of sorrow lifted from him and he began to write wildly on a sheet of embossed paper. Once he had finished writing he handed the slip of paper to his Nanny. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Beakley. Let us hope your idea is a hit. I can only keep my fingers crossed for now, and wait.", Scrooge said, watching Mrs. Beakley rapidly jolt out of the office and soon out of McDuck Mansion to the local printing factory. It wouldn't be long until Scrooge's request would be in the Duckburg Personal Ads.  
  
Chapter 2—The Perfect Companion  
  
The next day started out tremendously. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the birds seemed to be singing even more joyfully than before. Scrooge had a feeling that today would be spectacular. Duckworth suggested a walk in the Ransburg Rose Garden, which was located in the local park. It wasn't too far from the McDuck mansion, but it would be nice to enjoy the beauty of nature for once, rather than spending all day cooped up doing nothing but counting capital earnings. Scrooge heartily agreed with his butler. As if it was second nature, Duckworth immediately started up the limousine and were on their way to the Ransburg Rose Garden.  
  
Duckburg parked the limousine and gave him a time when he would be needed back at the mansion, keeping track of his stocks, bonds, and other businesses he owned. For the time being, he was enjoying some well- deserved rest and relaxation in the splendor of the Ransburg Rose Garden. Roses of all colors and species blanketed the rolling green, and their magnificent scent filled the air. There seemed to be magic existent in the Rose Garden. Music seemed to be present even when no bands were playing in the marble gazebo. Smiling pleasantly, Scrooge enjoyed roaming around the roses and savoring their scent. Suddenly, he bumped into an elegant woman who was about his age. "Pardon me, Madam !", he said, tipping his hat politely. She had almost lost her balance but she was able to keep herself upright. "It's all right, I am not hurt.", the lady replied. Then her sapphire eyes met his. She was eloquent, and quite lovely. Scrooge felt blood rushing to his cheeks, and bashfully looked away momentarily. She gasped in surprise of seeing Mr. McDuck in person. "I read your personal ad in the Duckburg Times yesterday afternoon. I'm glad I ran into you. Ever since I read the ad, I've been intrigued and I was wondering, "What is he like in reality ?"", the ravishing woman said, honestly. Scrooge turned an even darker shade of red, but then he realized he hadn't been properly introduced to the woman. "I'm Veronica Danube. I am certainly glad we bumped into one another...", Veronica began. The two began talking and they had similar interests. Scrooge couldn't believe his good fortune. Veronica was enjoyable to walk and chat with, and she was patient and kind. She was also brilliant, and very witty. Scrooge knew that he would have to continue seeing Ms. Danube daily if he possibly could. Perhaps, it could be arranged, only time could tell where this newfound friendship would lead.  
  
Chapter 3—Building a Strong Foundation  
  
As days progressed into months, Scrooge learned more about Veronica and they even became business partners. Veronica was monumental in the buying and selling of houses, and the manufacturing of designer clothes for every walk of life. She also had a charity for the poor. Scrooge was so inspired by her philanthropic work that he decided to build a fledgling charity. It was called "Wee Ones", and sold children's games, books, toys and clothing. The city of Duckburg could certainly use a charity such as this, and once the groundbreaking of "Wee Ones" would occur, the city would shout the praises of Veronica and Scrooge.  
  
Veronica was becoming part of the McDuck family. Everyone adored her, and she adored them in response. She had made their lives richer than they even imagined. For once in his entire lifetime, Scrooge knew he had found the answer to the emptiness he had felt in his heart before. All of this time, he had been searching for answers in the wrong nooks and crannies of his experience. He discovered that money indeed cannot buy love, and happiness with only money as a companion was short-lived. Veronica had made his life exceptionally joyful, and he had been pondering about the question of marriage. He loved Veronica with all of his heart and soul, but he wondered if they were prepared for a life together. Watching her from a distance, he noticed her long brown hair blowing in the wind as she looked out the window. She was humming a gorgeous melody, and Scrooge couldn't help but sigh contently hearing the lovely voice of his beloved Veronica. Gathering up his courage, he decided he would ask her about the idea of marriage. Veronica's cheeks turned scarlet and she turned to him, with the most brilliant grin he had ever seen. "I would be honored if I was to become your wife, Scrooge. Actually, I was thinking of asking you myself. We've been together for 5 long years now, and I feel so welcome here with you and your family.", Veronica said. Scrooge was pleased with Veronica's response and knew that they needed to start planning for the wedding day. It was like a dream come true. The two watched the sun set, hand in hand as the stars began to speckle the sky. Their beaks met in a remarkable kiss that made them feel 20 years younger. As they broke the kiss, they spent the rest of the evening embracing each other under the spectacular starry sky.  
  
Epilogue   
  
In the summer, Scrooge and Veronica finally were married. It was a picturesque Victorian wedding held outdoors. Throughout the rest of their lives, Veronica and Scrooge lived life to the fullest. They even searched for the lost treasures of the globe side by side, of course with Huey, Dewy, Louey, and Webby joining the excitement as well. The fairy tales Scrooge thought were childish were taking upon flesh and blood. Nothing could be better living from day to day with his family and Love in his midst. Indeed, love was the one element he had been missing and he had it within his grasp. He couldn't be more pleased knowing he could love and be loved in return for all the rest of his days.  
  
THE END  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 16, 2001  
  
Dedicated to those who believe in the power of love at first sight. }  
  
. 


End file.
